


Butterfly Effect

by aporia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Humor, Fake Identities, Falling In Love, First Dates, Hisoka loves to see the world burn, M/M, York Shin, book nerds, small HisoIllu as side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: A cheesy romance starts to blossom. Too bad you don’t know he’s the one that murdered your entire clan.York Shin canon divergence where Kurapika meets Chrollo and they start dating before they know each other’s identities.Hisoka knows and finds it entertaining to watch the world burn. What will happen when they finally find out?





	1. Le Rouge et le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> HxH Secret Santa fanfic for @Dreamy_Fortress <3 
> 
> This fanfic is heavily based on Kurapika’s one-shot side story.

It should have been simple.

Hisoka had already made plans for this day: take a shower, eat a quick breakfast and go meet with Kurapika, since the younger hunter was so eager to know more about the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka did enjoy a good dose of chaos and drama on his life, so why not help Kurapika while he himself was up to some mischief as well?

Engaging in the blond’s vendetta personally would be super entertaining. He has always been easily provoked, and adding fuel to his fire would grant a good sum of personal amusement.

What he couldn’t have predicted was that, that same morning, his phone would beep.

A single message popped up on the screen, saying something he normally wouldn’t have expected from this particular sender. Even though he was still in the middle of his long morning shower, he reached for the phone urgently.

_Meet me for lunch at 12AM. We’ll go shopping afterwards._

That was Illumi’s number. The assassin was not simply asking for company, he was demanding it.

Hisoka knew he couldn’t say no to Illumi, or say he had already made plans before. Illumi never waited.

Even if the meeting with Kurapika didn’t take too long—the last one was 5 minutes tops—better not risk making his assassin displeased.

Also, as much as Kurapika was an interesting source of personal drama, Hisoka would still much rather have the chance to spend a nice afternoon with Illumi.

“I’m sorry Kurapika, but you aren’t that important,” he said aloud, texting Kurapika that he wouldn’t be able to make it to their meeting, then promptly answering Illumi back with a heart emoji.

Hisoka would never know how much a simple text message could change so much the course of events that would take place next.

 

*

 

As always, Kurapika was sleep deprived.

His job was starting to take its toll on him. The endless hours carrying Neon’s shopping bags, enforcing security and leading the bodyguard team, patrolling the area by himself, plus his personal project of tracking the spider's footsteps made him feel completely overworked.

He wasn’t complaining, this was the path he chose. He could be be answering the countless messages from Gon, Killua, and Leorio that were clogging up on his phone. He could be getting himself a day off, resting or taking a nap.

But here he was. At the local Starbucks in the York Shin mall, ordering a venti black coffee and waiting for Hisoka to damn text him the location of their pre-agreed meeting. He really disliked the idea of counting on Hisoka of all the people, but the magician was his only lead on the Spiders for now, so he needed him.

As sat on the counter sipping his coffee, he heard his phone beep. It was Hisoka.

_Something else came up. Sorry, let’s meet another day_ _☆_ _(_ _￣_ _︿_ _￣_ _)_ _▽_

“That useless idiot,” Kurapika said aloud, irritably.

His temper and sleep deprivation, added to he fact he was texting Hisoka instead of looking ahead, meant Kurapika wasn’t paying attention where he was going. He tripped on a stranger’s lap, who had been calmly reading a book on a beanbag, and spilled his cup’s contents on the young man. His cellphone was tossed violently on the wall at his side.

The stranger barely moved, and it took him a while to realize someone had spilled hot coffee all over his leg.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurapika quickly got back on his feet, eyes glowing so red in embarrassment. He had never been so thankful he was wearing contact lenses of a good quality brand this time. The stranger, in a delayed reaction, flinched and stared back at him, so the blond quickly followed up. “Are you hurt? That coffee was scalding, let me help you.”

The man stood up, examining the supposed damage, and Kurapika felt deeply ashamed of his clumsiness.

“Don’t worry. It didn’t hurt. I could have dodged it, but guess I was too absorbed in reading. My book is unharmed, so everything is fine,” the stranger reassured him with a smile. He seemed too forgiving for someone who just had coffee spilled all over his clothes.

The man was wearing a black suit just like Kurapika’s, except his was now soaked in the hot liquid. He was taller than him, had dark hair and a headband covering his forehead. But what stood out were his large grey eyes, oddly bright and adorned by long eyelashes, something that made Kurapika stare him for longer than intended. He was really pretty and Kurapika had just made a fool of himself, almost burning the stranger alive with hot coffee.

Kurapika rushed to bring him some napkins, which the stranger thanked politely. He seemed unaffected by the situation, and somehow miraculously unhurt by the burning coffee.

“Unfortunately I can’t say the same about your phone,” the stranger stated, drying himself up. “I think you broke your screen.”

“Don’t worry. I really don’t care.” It was true, he would rather smash his screen a thousand times than disturb someone so compassionate. Damn Hisoka for bailing out on him and putting him into this situation! It was all his fault.

In a gesture of unbelievable kindness, the stranger retrieved his phone and handed it back to him.

“You must have been truly in need of that coffee, right?” If he didn’t know any better, Kurapika would think the stranger was amused. “Sit back, you seem tired. I’ll get you another one,” he said resolutely.

“I spilled coffee all over you, and you are offering to buy me more?”

“Yes? Sit still, I will be right back with it.” The taller man insisted, and wouldn’t let Kurapika protest. Well, since he was in his debt, Kurapika went along with it.

 

*

 

After a few minutes, the nice-looking stranger came back with a tray.

Glancing up at his cup, Kurapika learned that his name was Quwrof, and, judging from the distinctive aroma coming from his drink, seemed to be into chai latte. That was an exotic option around these parts.

Kurapika wrapped his hands around the cup the stranger handed to him, pleasantly surprised to see that he had got him a french press coffee instead of a regular one. As much as Kurapika loved fancy coffees, he never had the time to wait for the preparation, and always ended up with regular black.

But Kurapika didn’t have the heart to tell he was in a hurry this time, since this man was being so pleasant to him. So he took his time with Chrollo, fully benefiting from the stranger’s preference for exquisite coffee beans.

Even though he looked young, there was an air of experience in the man’s pretty eyes. Something set him apart from the other people, and Kurapika couldn’t put his finger on it. Hoping to break the silence, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

“Is your name really Quwrof or did the barista misspell? It’s an unusual name,” Kurapika said.

“It is indeed Quwrof,” Chrollo chuckled, making him believe an alternative version of his name on purpose. “It’s, odd isn’t it?”

Belatedly, Kurapika realized how disrespectful he had just sounded. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry, that was rude.” Blame it on his damn bluntness. “I am Kurapika,” he added, since it would be unfair for him to know Chrollo’s name and not give his in return.

“Don’t worry, I get that quite a lot. It’s a funny name,” Chrollo said warmly and Kurapika couldn’t believe how this man could show so much kindness after being offended twice. “Nice to meet you, Kurapika.”

Trying to recover from his blunder, he glanced at the book in Chrollo’s hand for the first time, and recognized the title.

“You are reading The Rouge And The Noir,” he said to himself, suddenly self-conscious again at how silly his observation had been. However, Chrollo didn’t seem to mind, and was pleased to entertain him.

“Ah, yes. I have started it at the beginning of my trip, and here I am. The story is catching, it makes me want to read my obligations away,” he confessed. “Do you know it?”

“Yes, I do. I’ve read it in a waiting room once.” Kurapika’s mind briefly went back to the occasion. He had been taking the Hunter exam and, because of some poor decisions made by his team, they had been forced to wait several hours in the Trick Tower. But lucky for him, there were quite a few interesting books to occupy himself with. “Unfortunately I had to skim some parts because I was running out of time on that day. I was hooked in the story and didn’t want to let go.”

“I understand. Unfortunately, we don’t always have optimal conditions to read. I am traveling with my associates and they can be quite loud at times, so I was hoping to finish it in a quieter place,” Chrollo said. That much was true, Uvogin and the others were and drinking celebrating, so their base was tumultuous to say the least. “They’re excited to be in a big city. Not that I dislike parties, but I need the quiet sometimes.”

“Oh? I am sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“No it’s fine. I’m happy to meet interesting people, specially ones with similar interest in literature. But I know for a fact that sometimes I talk too much and derail when it’s something I’m passionate about, and that tends to drive people off,” he said cheerfully, as if it didn’t really affect him. “I love sharing my own insights and theories, but people usually say that I overthink it.”

“Don’t worry, that wouldn’t drive me off. I love listening to that type of thing. How do you like that book so far?” Kurapika tried to reply with the same kindness he was showing him.

For a few minutes, Chrollo talked about his unique impressions on the book, making a bridge to talk about his favorite titles. Some of them Kurapika had read, and others were in his reading queue, but Chrollo had intriguing comments to make about every one of them.

Chrollo asked him what his favorites were. “I like stories where people live life to its fullest. I know it’s a bit silly, but I love adventures,” Kurapika confessed.

“It’s not silly at all. Living life at its fullest is good advice, and a book that shares this view is always a good book for me,” Chrollo joyfully shared his views. No need to lie about that. There was some comfort in speaking with such an endearing stranger.

That conversation brought memories of the first book Kurapika had ever been passionate about.

_Journey To A New World._

Sheila had given him a copy when he was younger, and that’s what made him aspire to become a Hunter in the first place. “There was a book I loved talking about with my best friend when we were children. That’s when I fell in love with books. It was a small village, so the two of us became our own book club.”

“Growing up in a small village then coming to York Shin; metaphor or not, you are sailing to an adventure of some sorts. It’s wonderful what reading inspires us to do,” Chrollo made a point, reading through his emotions.

“Yes, you are right,” Kurapika smiled, feeling some positive energy from this man. Chrollo’s remark was exactly what Pairo would have said to him. It was nostalgic and strangely comforting, and Kurapika couldn’t help but to soften up. “My elder used to say it’s all fabrications; that fantasy books make us dream to achieve more than we really can. Now that I’ve gotten older, I think I get what he meant… But deep down I still want to believe it’s not fantasy, and that there is a way to live like that.”

Kurapika found himself genuinely interested in knowing more about him. “Did you always like reading?”

“Yes, always. However I didn’t have a friend to talk about books when I was a child like you.” Again, Chrollo decided to share the truth. There was really no point in hiding that.

Kurapika seemed confused, so he explained. “I grew up in a poor town, and it wasn’t in our culture to read. All kids my age had other interests, or were too busy trying to get by. The only friend I currently have who’s into literature didn’t learn the Common language until recently.” That was Feitan, and to be honest, Chrollo and him had very different tastes in books.

“Learning a new language is a challenge. My first language isn’t Common either,” Kurapika said, and Chrollo was taken aback.

“I couldn’t tell! You speak Common so perfectly. Don’t tell me where you’re from, someday I’ll figure it out myself. It’s a personal challenge,” he cheered, and Kurapika wondered if that meant Chrollo intended to meet him again.

Chrollo was an eloquent speaker. The childish glee with which he spoke about diverse subjects of his interest made Kurapika unknowingly warm up to him. It was funny how minutes earlier Kurapika had been so fed up, but now he was calmly listening to this man’s soothing voice talk about the classics.

Then they moved to more personal topics, and Kurapika learned that Chrollo was from another continent. He was currently in York Shin for the auction to buy some rare books, which made Kurapika imagine that he must be some sort of intellectual.

The conversation flowed naturally, as if they had known each other for ages. Feeling strangely at ease, Kurapika mentioned that he was a bodyguard of an important family, and fortunately Chrollo didn’t ask which one, demonstrating that he was mindful of his privacy as well.

Kurapika felt a bit relieved that this man wasn’t a weird body part collector, just a plain and simple book collector.

He knew he needed to chase for leads about the spiders on his free time, but for now he decided to indulge himself and listen to him, tossing his cracked phone in the bottom of his pocket unattended.

 

*

 

They engaged in conversation for a few more minutes, until Kurapika insisted that he should to go clean the coffee stain off in the toilet. It was cute how concerned Kurapika was over something this small; he even offered to buy Chrollo new clothes, even though his slacks were black and the stain wasn’t noticeable anyway.

In all reality, Chrollo wasn’t bothered by the accident. Besides, it was a hot day so it would dry eventually, and he would rather spend his time talking more with the charming blond bodyguard that tripped over him. However Kurapika was persistent, and promised to wait for him.

So Chrollo eventually gave in, only ease his worries away.

Chrollo removed his slacks and brought them over to the sink to run water over the stain. While at it, he looked down at this thigh and noticed the burn wound, a blister starting to form. The coffee had indeed been too scalding for his skin, and if he had been a regular person, Kurapika’s worry would have been justified.

Chrollo was thankful that Kurapika hadn’t followed him into the toilet, or his act that nothing happened would go down the drain.

He was lucky that ignoring pain was a natural reaction to him, almost like an automatic response. If this had been a persona he chose to wear, the smart bodyguard would surely have noticed any half-second slip in his expression, and try to get him medical attention, inevitably putting a stop to their little date.

Honestly, Chrollo just wanted to enjoy the day.

Just like everyone else, he loved days off. Walking down big cities, reading a good book and relaxing. As a thief with a billion bounty on this head, this kind of normalcy was unusual to him, but he craved it sometimes.

That included flirting with cute blond guys that have just happened to fall onto his lap. He had a life, he needed to enjoy it. Chrollo was well aware he could easily die in any of his jobs, so he believed it was important to him and any other Troupe member to live life at its fullest, so he could have any regrets.

So that’s why he was still here.

He got dressed and headed back to the boy. He was thankful to remember the odd spelling of his name when he was with Phantom Troupe on a job in a foreign place. Everyone made fun of it but he found it amusing, so Quwrof became his personal favorite when he needed to introduce himself to others.

The pretty blond seemed into him, he could tell from the way he looked at him. Kurapika had a nice voice, and Chrollo wanted to listen to it more, make him talk more about himself or just geek together over literature. From the deep dark circles around his eyes, he probably was dead tired, maybe because of his work? Chrollo didn’t care. He was just curious.

He hoped he could convince him to stay longer, maybe grow this encounter to something else?

 

*

 

Chrollo finally came out from the toilet, to find Kurapika visibly restless, looking back and forth from the toilet door to the clock in the cafe’s wall. It was clear that he had somewhere to be, so Chrollo would have to step up if he wanted Kurapika to to stay. Lucky for him, Kurapika was too polite to say it aloud.

“There, done,” Chrollo said warmly, retaking his sit by Kurapika’s side. “Good as new.”

Kurapika’s eyes drifted to his leg, where the coffee stain had been before, trying to decide if Chrollo was lying for his sake. “Are you sure you don’t need medical attention? Burns are a serious thing.”

“Don’t worry, the coffee wasn’t as hot as you think.” He hoped that Kurapika would believe his blatant lie. “You seem preoccupied with something.”

After a few doubting moments, Kurapika finally decided to believe him. Chrollo was a civilian, he thought, and there was no way he would endure a burn if it was something serious. “It’s just, I have received some bad news,” he shared on a vague way.

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that. As a bodyguard, I imagine your schedule must be busy with the auction coming up.” Chrollo didn’t press for details, hoping that way Kurapika would feel comfortable to speak more.

Kurapika was caught in a struggle between oversharing sensitive information or sounding too harsh and unfriendly. “No, it’s just…”

There surely wouldn’t be any problem telling Chrollo this. He was being so cool with him, and Kurapika still felt deeply embarrassed. He didn’t reserve this treatment. “My team is having a hard time preparing for the auction. My boss is determined to definitely buy some of the items.” It wouldn’t hurt to peep talk.

 _Don’t worry, my Troupe is here to make sure your boss won’t acquire anything._ Chrollo loved ironic situations. This kid was fretting over a lost cause, too bad Chrollo couldn’t say it.

“You look young for a bodyguard.” Not really. When Chrollo was around this boy’s age he had already mastered Nen and led the Troupe. “It sounds like a dangerous profession.”

“I’ve been in the business for less than a year,” he said, truthfully. If he sounded like a boring newcomer, maybe Chrollo would ditch him politely “It’s more bureaucratic than dangerous.”

“Really? I am surprised to heart that.” To be saying something like that, the blond must have never faced a real threat like the Spiders before. Chrollo wondered if he would change jobs after this auction’s hit. “It must be tedious for a smart guy like you. I’d guess you would prefer a more intellectually challenging job.”

Kurapika’s mouth hung open. This guy looked like an intellectual himself and was praising him instead? He felt a bit flustered.

“Let say I didn’t have the opportunity to pursue another career. But I am thankful to have this job; the pay is decent and it allows me time to read during breaks,” Kurapika said the best way he could without giving away the details. “I imagine you must have a job that demands a lot of reading?” He asked, since it wouldn’t be polite not to ask back, and also he was a bit curious.

“Just like you, I might have, if my circumstances had been a little different.” But then, if he hadn’t grown up to become the Spider Head, he might as well be someone else. “Let’s say that I think of books as an instrument of work rather than my end game. Rather, my main occupation involves coordinating a large team, so analytical capabilities are indeed a key ability.” He shared a piece of the truth, delighting in how normal it made him sound.

Strangely, Kurapika got some comfort in hearing that. Just like him, not everything had gone perfectly in Chrollo’s life, but he still turned out to be the fine man standing before Kurapika now. Okay, whatever happened to him, it couldn’t be as bad as being forced to stop pursuing his talents for something like a life-risking vendetta, but still, there was some complicity.

“It must be a difficult job. I’m not good with teamwork, so being a leader must be quite challenging.”

Chrollo stared at him openly now, as if he was searching Kurapika’s face for something. “You’re a lone wolf? I couldn’t tell; you are friendly.”  He watched Kurapika’s dark eyes and his body language, trying to learn from observation what Kurapika wasn’t telling him.

Chrollo was relatively good at reading people, and his offhand take was that someone like Kurapika should be caring and pleasing to work with. Unless he was hot blooded when angered? Chrollo was curious.

Kurapika didn’t have a pre-made answer for that.

Despite his nature, he always managed to deal with teamwork when he was forced to, like in the Hunter exam. But he preferred working alone if he had a choice.

“I don’t like being responsible to lead people to danger, since I deal with perilous situations and take a lot of risks,” Kurapika finally thought up a satisfactory answer as he sipped his coffee.

He probably overshared. Bad idea; Chrollo was contemplating him. Maybe instead of boring him, he could scare him away.

It would be for the best.

But Chrollo seemed pleased with that answer. It confirmed his suspicion; Kurapika indeed was the cute and caring type. Too bad that his security team might not survive the auction a few nights from today. Nothing personal, of course.

Chrollo noticed how jittery Kurapika had become under his gaze and smiled, but didn’t look away. Having the blond react like that was a positive development. “You would make a great leader, Kurapika.”

 

*

 

Minutes turned into hours as Kurapika allowed himself to the company of the enticing man.

This is the type of situation that should make him guilty, but Chrollo was pleasant to be around, and Kurapika suspects he’s trying to charm him. It has been a while that he’s felt this lighthearted.

“It’s past lunchtime,” Kurapika should have been hungry hours ago but didn’t notice it.

Chrollo used the opportunity to lay the bait to try and keep him around some more. “Let me take you out lunch.”

“You already bought me coffee. This should be my turn to pay you back. There’s a nice place around here, but it’s nothing fancy,” Kurapika said, taking the bait, and Chrollo felt very proud of his charming skills.

“Sounds lovely.” Chrollo allowed Kurapika to guide him to a kebab place. Nothing fancy, like he said beforehand, but unusual and refreshing. If Kurapika wasn’t leading the way, Chrollo would have never noticed the small but neat restaurant in such a huge food joint with so many options.

As promised, Kurapika paid for their meal. Two big portions of falafel, sided with a colorful salad and spiced hummus. Chrollo never had food from the Marklil continent before, and he was enthusiastic for the experience.

For somebody who didn’t want to grab his attention, Kurapika was making a huge impression on him.

 

*

 

Hisoka really enjoyed his days out with Illumi, even though they were sporadic and somewhat rare. They mostly consisted of Hisoka following him around to wherever Illumi felt like going, buying peculiar fashionable clothes and items that could come in handy in jobs, and carrying most of his bags. It was fun trying to influence Illumi to choose the clothes Hisoka liked best, or the ones he wanted him to wear.

The only time it ever got tedious was when Illumi, being the family boy he was, started looking for gifts for his hundred or so brothers. Hisoka had to roll his eyes when Illumi interrupted their perfectly fun dressing-up game because he saw a yukata that he thought would be perfect for his precious Kalluto.

Finally, they agreed it was past time for lunch. He was scanning the food joint for a good restaurant for his demanding partner, when he saw an interesting scene in the horizon.

“Oh? Is that who I think it is?” Hisoka exclaimed, but Illumi didn’t pay attention as he carefully examined all the options on a restaurant menu, absorbed in his task.

“Do you want pasta or salad?”

“This is big, Illumi, that’s Kurapika and Chrollo sitting together.”

“Ah, yes. He must be getting ready for a job.” Illumi’s selective hearing skipped the first name.

“No. That’s _Kurapika_ with him,” he repeated, and if Illumi was bothered by Hisoka’s insistence he didn’t show.

“Who?” The name didn’t ring a bell.

“Killua’s friend,” Hisoka said, hoping that would grab Illumi’s attention.

“My brother has no friends.” And Hisoka was right. At Killua’s mention, Illumi immediately focused his attention on the pair. “Ah, I remember him. He was with that detestable kid, Gon.”

“ _Finally_. He has a beef with Chrollo. Remember when I told you about someone wanting to take revenge against the Spiders because they massacred his clan?”

“Barely. He seems awfully close for someone that hates him, right?” Illumi remarked. “Too close, it seems.”

“Yes,” Hisoka cheered. He loved drama. Two of his favorite drama sources together? This was so fun. “Probably Kurapika doesn’t know this is him, or they wouldn’t be this close. Look at them. Are they dating?” The magician wondered, looking up for the coolest gossip from all the time.

“Chrollo is a good looking guy. Maybe this Kurapika wants to fuck him before killing him. I’d do that,” Illumi said casually, getting bored already and turning his attention back to the menu.

Hisoka was bit sad that Illumi wasn’t as invested on that gossip as him. He peeped at the couple from a distance for a while until Illumi took him by the hand and dragged him to another restaurant. Hisoka begrudgingly left the couple behind, dropping the conversation for now.

He was sure this would be something very funny in the near future.

 

*

 

By sunset, the restaurant manager politely announced they were closing for the day, and Kurapika was surprised at how little he noticed time time go by. Chrollo stood up and took the initiative to invite him to a nearby bookshop, and it was hard to deny him anything when his pretty eyes were glimmering like that, so Kurapika acquiesced.

This wasn’t how his day was supposed to go. He shouldn’t have agreed to this.

By the time they arrived at the bookstore, Kurapika knew he couldn’t do this anymore. He should leave now and avoid attachments, for both of their sakes.

Kurapika gathered this thoughts and said, more to himself than to Chrollo, “I’m terribly sorry, but I really need to go.” Part of him really wanted to stay and browse books on the counters with him.

Chrollo understood. He pressed no questions about his sudden change of heart, which made Kurapika thankful that he was so understanding.

“Will I see you at the auction?” Chrollo asked hopefully.

“I don’t know if I can. I’ll be working.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Don’t worry, a simple hello suffices. I’d love to see you again. Can we share numbers?” Chrollo asked in a bold move.

Kurapika hesitated, but denying that request would have been extremely rude. In the end, he decided that it would be fine; it’s not like he would answer his calls anyway. “Here it is,” Kurapika let Chrollo scan the QR code for his contact info.

“Saved. One last question; you didn’t tell me the name of that favorite book of yours.”

Kurapika didn’t expect him to remember about that, even less care enough to ask. Instead of telling him, he had another idea. He quickly found the the title in the shelves and paid for it. The blond wanted to thank him for the day somehow, as he still didn’t believe how things had escalated so quickly and how thankful he was to have a normal conversation like this.

“Here. I hope you like it, Quwrof,” he handed him the bag.

“Thank you for today, Kurapika,” the taller man said as he reached for Kurapika. He gave him a kiss at the corner of his lips, and the blond wasn’t sure if it was his intention or it was because Kurapika moved surprised when he reached for his cheeks. Anyway, he blushed profusely, and Chrollo seemed to notice. Kurapika smiled and said goodbye, looking at those pretty grey eyes for what he believed would be the last time as they parted ways.

Quwrof’s company was too pleasant. He wondered if this is what it felt like to go out with a handsome person. He could see himself in an alternative universe, texting back and asking him to a date, but it was nothing but a beautiful fiction. He couldn’t afford to have people in his life, but he still liked to daydream about it; what would have happened if Quwrof’s lips had moved just an inch closer to his own.

He cleared his mind, deciding that this outcome was the best, or he might be tempted to stay longer with the beautiful stranger.

 

*

 

“Can I ask a favor?” Back at Phantom Troupe hideout, Chrollo deposited a small shopping bag at a corner with some care.

He didn’t like mixing personal life with business, but the Spiders were his friends, his family, they would understand if he asked for a personal favor. He would do the same for them.

“Sure Danchou, what is it,” asked Uvogin as always excited to help.

“I met someone today, and he’ll happen to be on the auction. If he appears during the mission, can you take him off the auction room, please?” Chrollo asked in a serious tone. He loosened his tie and pulled it off, as he preferred to stay more comfortable and casual when at home.

“Spare someone, do you to really want?” Feitan was visibly disappointed. Uvo crooked up a smiled as he got what the boss was up to.

“Danchou has probably had a date today,” he said loudly as he raised his drink, excited to hear the details. “Are you looking for a second one?”

“You got me there,” he said, with a soft smile, unbagging his new book as Uvogin tried to fish more details about his supposed love life. “He’s blond, not older than twenty, cute face, short to average height. The name is Kurapika. He’s a bodyguard for some major family,” Chrollo was sure they would locate him easily.

“Pretty blonds are good, you have good taste,” Uvo said. Chrollo allowed other to comment about it, and soon the subject died as Shalnark became embarrassed by Uvo’s loud drunk remarks about blond guys.

As soon as he wasn’t the center of conversations anymore, Chrollo sat down quietly and grabbed a beer for himself. He opened his present and contemplated it.

“Let’s see what he’s really about,” Chrollo said to himself, and opened the book on a random page. _Journey To A New World_ , right? He has already read it.

Chrollo recognized this book. This one was a commercial illustrated copy, but he had a copy at his personal library, the first edition. He stole it from a village he massacred somewhere years ago.

“Hum, he’s really an interesting one,” Chrollo said as he considered rereading it for the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic can be read as a one-shot. But if you want to stick for more there will be more chapters. More tags will be added though.
> 
> Also, don’t you love those silly names on the databook. I can’t believe I was able to make Quwrof happen for a fanfic. Yay!
> 
> I’m always up on @antynomia Hit me up whenever you want!
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you (?) next chapter! I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°


	2. Sense and Sensibility

Kurapika received expressed orders to stay in the auction hall as support in case there were strange activities. Baise, Ivenklov and Toncino should be in the auction room carrying over the actual bidding, and Melody would deal with the surveillance of the site surroundings. 

Tonight, the mummy was the most important item to be auctioned, and for Kurapika this would serve as a good opportunity to gather information. The scarlet eyes were to be announced in the next day, so any information he gathered would help him think of a good plan.

The auction was about to begin when a security guard came to him. He was unusually huge and wore the standard black suit and tie, same as the other bodyguards.

"This place is off limits. You should stay out of the hall," the guard said in a raspy voice, phone in hand.

"I'm sure all the other bodyguards from the mafia were granted permission to stay here. I work for the Nostrade family," Kurapika argued. 

The brown-skinned broad guard examined him for a long moment then shook his head. "You need a special permit to stay here. If you don't have it, I'll need to escort you out of the building."

Kurapika tried to remain calm, even though he was aware that this damn bureaucracy could be a problem.

"I'm sure my employer has the permit. If you let me call your boss, we can surely sort this out."

The man seemed to consider for a minute. Then he looked both sides and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Look, I've been in your situation before, but these are house rules and if I don't do my job I might get into trouble. How about  you step out for now and come with me to the security room? You can make that call from there and my boss won't bite me in the ass because I didn't checked your permit."

Kurapika was a bit nervous to leave his assigned position even for a few minutes but he acquiesced. He hoped it would be quick and that Dalzollene would clear him in no time.

The guard escorted him to a small separate room with an office and a phone, and a few personal belongings of the other bodyguards.

"One sec, I'll check the number," he said in a compassionate tone and started scrolling his phone.

 

*

 

_ He's with me _

Chrollo smiled as he received Uvo's text message on his phone. 

_ He's really cute, nice ass _

Chrollo laughed at his friend's remark then typed a reply. 

_ Thanks, but please focus on the job and stop staring at his butt. _

Uvo replied with a photo of Kurapika's ass, taken he wasn't paying attention.

Kurapika's behind indeed looked good in the tight tailored suit, Chrollo thought, deciding not to fuel Uvo's teases anymore. But he saved the pic regardless. 

 

*

 

"Here, call this number," the large guard held out his phone, and Kurapika gratefully came closer. He was one step away from the man when he was stroked by heavy punch and blacked out instantly.

_ Sweet dreams, cute boy _ , Uvogin thought, hoping danchou wouldn't fight him for that. His punches were hard enough to knock someone out for hours, just enough time for Feitan, Franklin and Shizuku to deal with the auction.

He locked the door and decided to go aid the others.

 

*

  
  


"You're sure smiling a lot," Hisoka remarked, eyes glued on Chrollo all night. "And texting a lot as well. Is everything alright?"

Chrollo left his phone on his aside, giving a little eye roll. Hisoka was such a mood-breaker.

"Everything is fine. Just stay put for now."

He picked up his book, Journey To The West.

"Is that so?" Hisoka said, trying to interact with the danchou and of course, fish more information. "Did they find all the items?"

"Yes, a shadow beast was hiding it. Feitan found him on the spot. The guy is in our custody now, they're just making a stop at a market to get some beer."

Hisoka showed some discomfort. He liked Chrollo and some other folks at the Phantom Troupe but he absolutely detested it when they were drunk with cheap alcohol, and that would be the case soon.

Just as Hisoka was thinking about a way to make an advance during Chrollo's inebriated state that would come to be in a few hours, Pakunoda turned up the TV volume.

News about their robbery was everywhere, people making up crazy theories of how everyone and everything at the auction could have just vanished. The Troupe cheered, and Phinks loudly said something about opening a vodka. Hisoka sighed and observed quietly, as he considered texting Illumi to distract himself.

 

*

 

After the heist was done, everyone got together again, laughing and celebrating their first successful robbery in the week. Some were preparing barbecue, others drinking to their heart's content. One of them was Chrollo, happy with the outcome and the fact of his little crush was unharmed. Having some more of Phink's liquid courage, he reached for the phone and typed.

_ I just saw the news, are you okay? Please text me. _

Some beers later with no response, he sent another text.

_ Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I'm really really concerned. _

Wasn't he the greatest actor? He couldn't help it, he really found the bodyguard cute. He slipped his phone into his pocket and helped Shalnark grill those steaks as he waited for a reply.

 

*

 

Hours passed. Some of them were napping, others like Feitan had completely passed out from drinking. Chrollo was drunk as hell, but the sheer anticipation of getting a reply fueled his will to stay awake.

Hisoka tried to make some advances on him, but Chrollo pushed him away each time, glad that his white knights were at his side all the time. Frustrated, Hisoka went to sleep.

It was almost 4 AM when his screen finally lit up with a message.

_ I'm fine. I'm glad you are too. _

Chrollo leaped, and those who were awake gathered by his side, since they knew exactly who he was really waiting for. Danchou tried to make them go away while typing, but he was too inebriated to make them go. Uvo and Shalnark clogged at his side, eyes glued to the screen as Chrollo typed a reply.

_ Yoi replied! I'm sp haaaaaaaapppy!!!! _

Kurapika's answer came seconds later:

_ Are you drunk? _

Chrollo tapped gleefully. 

_ Absotuletly! it isn'te veryday that you and yoir crush escapw certian desth _

Uvo laughed at his side and Shal facepalmed soundly.

"That was terrible!" Shal said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm trying!" Chrollo defended himself, annoyed at his friend's judgement. He took the phone again and decided to write more, carefully proofreading this time.

_ Carpe Diem! I'll be straightfodward with you:Life is short and we should enjoy the little moments.I still have to go to th enext auctions. We might be dead at the hand of thsoe terrible thieves by rhe end of ths week _

Uvo made a funny face and Shal looked even more distraught. Nobunaga complained at the noise they were making and tossed a pillow on them. Chrollo's phone buzzed minutes later:

_ Why are you saying this to me? _

Chrollo typed his reply right away, —  _ Can I take ypu out on a date? I really liek you even though I've only knwon you for a shorttime _

His cute blond's response came in seconds:

_ You are drunk and will regret this tomorrow _ .

Chrollo typed carefully as Uvo and Shal tried to spy on his phone.

_ I wont!!. Let me repay the gift you gavem e. Your fav book I like it too!!!!!! _

"Maybe you shouldn't type while drunk, danchou," Shal said as he sipped more beer. Another message popped in Chrollo's screen:

_ Okay. Tomorrow at 9 at the Empire State Building. _

The danchou happy replied, with a wide smile. 

_ See u tomorrow! Gooddnight _

"See… I got this. I have a date, guys!" 

"Danchou is getting laid! Let's have a toast!" Uvo yelled, waking up some Troupe members. Some grunted in annoyance while others just gathered around Phinks, who was opening another vodka to celebrate.

"The first shot is yours, danchou. It's been a thousand years since your last date, remember that cute guy from the mafia who you killed?" He said nostalgically, handing him a vodka shot glass.

"Don't blame me, Phinks. He figured out my identity, what was I supposed to do?" Chrollo laughed softly as he sent the liquid down at once. "And it wasn't that long ago. You say it like I never get any."

"Bonking Shal doesn't count," Phinks whined and Shalnark punched him. Chrollo's head had finally started spiralling from the drink and he didn't quite follow the conversation, but was extremely happy with himself.

 

*

 

The next day, Chrollo met Kurapika in the lounge bar at the penthouse level of the Empire State, a tall building overviewing York Shin city. Normally, he wasn't fond of gaudy places, but the bar was quite nice and not extra. It was tidy but casual, specially with Kurapika's choice to sit by the counter instead of a more reserved stall. That was a bad choice if Chrollo wanted to make a private move, but nice enough to have a good time.

He walked over and greeted Kurapika with a kiss on the cheek. The blond blushed a bit then looked him in the eyes, greeting him in return.

"Your face..." Chrollo said concerned. His cheekbone was bruised, surely Uvo's work. He felt a bit annoyed with Uvo's choice of placement for a knockout punch, but this was time for a date, not to overthink his friend's bad manners.

"That's nothing. It doesn't hurt," he said. The blond sounded overworked, exhausted, and a bit annoyed, and Chrollo could only guess it was because of his failure guarding the auction. Poor thing, he didn't stand a chance against the Troupe. But if there was something Chrollo knew for sure it's that there wasn't anything that couldn't be cured by alcohol and a good dicking, something he was well disposed of serving him.

"You should be resting. I'm sorry about my impetuosity yesterday. I was a little tiddly, as you could see," Chrollo gave him an abashed smile and looked down, eyes scanning the menu before he placed his order. Soon later, the wine arrived.

"I said you'd be embarrassed, but you insisted. Having second thoughts already?" The blond asked, drinking from his whisky with confidence, but the fact he had gotten here earlier and started drinking before Chrollo arrived made him think Kurapika was nervous about the date.

"Of course not, it was genuine. I'm relieved you're alive. I couldn't sleep at night, thinking you might have been harmed in the crossfire."

Smooth, Chrollo thought to himself. And a blatant lie, since not only he knew he was fine, but had also orchestrated everything to make sure this outcome would happen.

"Maybe I'm the one having second thoughts. This is a mistake. I just failed my mission, and those criminals are on the loose."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chrollo offered.

"We didn't come here to talk, did we?"

His boldness brought a grin to Chrollo's lips. Since he was so straightforward about it, Chrollo wouldn't spare him reservations. He grabbed Kurapika by the waist brought him close, unceremoniously pulling him into the well-awaited kiss he had envisioned.

Kurapika tasted like cheap whisky, he had probably drunk a handful. Chrollo didn't mind being used to fill any void the blond was feeling at the moment, because whatever, that was his intention as well. As they deepened the kiss he could also smell a lingering fragrance of tobacco coming from him, which surprised him a little, the boy probably intended to get wasted with him.

No objections. He was hot.

Chrollo parted the kiss, much to Kurapika's protest. Kurapika was different from last time, when they only talked and bonded. Now he was quieter, sharper, showing a very different side of himself, and Chrollo was pleased to see a new angle. He wanted to find out more, those opaque dark eyes puzzled him a bit.

Kurapika gazed at his lips as he sipped the wine. Chrollo smiled at him and took the liberty of caressing his thigh.

"Should I rent a hotel room?" Chrollo proposed as felt lust building up.

"Come with me," the blond was resolute as he grabbed the wine bottle Chrollo had just ordered, and Chrollo followed behind him.

 

*

 

Kurapika led him to a private balcony in the smoking area. The view was outstanding, and it made Chrollo happy to see such a nice city from its highest point. The blond closed the door to give them their much-needed privacy and left the wine bottle by the table, right next to a hookah. Since it was already lit, Chrollo could only think the blond had already been here before he arrived.

Chrollo reached for another kiss, since they were alone, but Kurapika didn't let him. Instead, he offered the hose tip.

"So I'm learning something new about you," Chrollo accepted the smoke and inhaled the sweet musky tobacco.

"This is bad for your health," Kurapika warned, watching him smoke.

"And yet you offered. Are you try to kill me?"

"It makes me calm. Also reminds me of home."

"So is this a clue to figure out where you're from?"

Kurapika sat by his side, taking the hose from his hand. He took a long puff before their eyes met again, Kurapika's expression evaluating if this was a huge mistake.

Chrollo considered himself a huge mistake indeed, but this didn't stop him from craving the blond's presence. Whatever issue Kurapika was dealing with was irrelevant to him. He could see it in his eyes, the affection was mutual, so whatever bullshit reason the blond was pushing him away for wasn't important. Chrollo wanted him and they could work on it.

Kurapika didn't reply right away, black eyes distant as he took another puff from the hookah. He needed time to gather his thoughts and Chrollo respected that, because his physical presence was all that he needed for now.

Chrollo moved closer and slipped an arm around his waist, enjoying the warmth of the blond's thigh against his. It was pleasant and Kurapika didn't seem to mind it, so he stayed like that, watching the stars together. There was something special about this moment. Kurapika finally spoke.

"I'm happy that you're okay. I'm sorry if I seem distant in the texts, that wasn't my intention. I'm not good with words."

Kurapika laid the hose down and looked up at him, their faces so close. Kurapika faltered and Chrollo smiled.

"It's okay, you don't need to be. I can feel it," Chrollo replied.

Kurapika averted his gaze as his cheeks darkened to a reddish tint.

"Remember what I said last time? Don't overthink things. We could both be dead soon… Isn't it better think about now?" Chrollo persisted, regarding Kurapika's hesitation as an opportunity.

Those seemed to be the right words, because it was like something clicked in the blond's mind. His hesitation turned into something else and he pursued Chrollo's lips, this time on his own accord. He was more eager than Chrollo, almost inexperienced, which the Spider boss found cute. Kurapika kissed like Chrollo could vanish into thin air at any moment.

Of course, Chrollo relied on emotional words to get a reaction out of him. He could see right through Kurapika's composed face, that it was just an act. The younger was emotional, needy, affection starved. Even though he distanced himself, like something prevented him from getting closer, a part of him craved intimacy. But it was okay, Chrollo was a patient man. He enjoyed playing these games. Right now, all that matters was making Kurapika feel comfortable. Provided that, he would loosen up and allow him closer.

Chrollo's hands caressed his back, slowly sliding inside his suit. The blond flinched at the touch at first, but then he let him do as he pleased. It amused Chrollo that he needed to push the right buttons to get the desired reaction out of him. The Phantom Troupe leader moved Kurapika's hair away from his face, then ended the kiss to appreciate his pretty semblant. He wanted to relish the moment; the gentle breeze, the stars reflected in his eyes.

As the night went on, Kurapika started warming up to him. Even though the blond was quiet, Chrollo could read his body language as the tension faded away. The fatigue from the day before caught up to him and he rest his head on Chrollo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept since the auction."

Chrollo wrapped an arm around him, shielding him from the wind as the night was getting chilly. He enjoyed the way Kurapika's body relaxed on him. "It's okay."

As much Chrollo physically craved for more, something new was sparking into him. It told him not to push it and just take his time.

The charcoal on the hookah extinguished, and Kurapika was relaxed enough to sleep in Chrollo's embrace. Feeling warm inside, he didn't wake him up, as the bodyguard needed rest and was clearly haunted by his own personal issues. Even though Chrollo played everything to get his date and didn't achieve his ultimate goal, he felt that Kurapika deserved better.

Deep down, he knew that this wasn't just a fling. Maybe he was silly for saying this too soon, but he had never felt like this before. It was like they were bound somehow.

Enjoying him by his arms, he stayed like that for a while, until he had consumed all the bottle. When he was done, he made a call, renting a room one floor below. He carried Kurapika slowly, so he wouldn't wake him up.

Chrollo considered staying, but decided it would scare him away. Kurapika looked like he would be easily bothered by the slightest bold approach, and he didn't want to misstep.

Before leaving, Chrollo kissed his forehead tenderly and left a note by the bedside table. As he closed the door behind himself he felt light and cheered up. He was certainly silly for falling in love so soon. And while at work. He shook his head. What a bad timing.

 

*

 

"So, how was the date? Did you get laid?" Shalnark asked when Chrollo arrived. 

"Probably not, it's early," Feitan said acidic with a malicious smile.

That got Hisoka's attention. The magician had been distracted with something else before, but now his eyes promptly glued to Chrollo's reactions.

"It went well, what can I say. He's sweet," Chrollo said in a polite tone. "Stop being so curious, everyone. You'll jinx it."

"Don't you think it's wrong to mix business and pleasure, danchou?" Hisoka asked curious to gauge Chrollo's opinion. He was eager to tell him about Kurapika's identity just to see his reaction, but at the same time he wanted to see more of the progression. So amusing.

"Work with the things you like, so you won't have to work a day in your life, Hisoka. And as I said, stop prying in my personal life. Our plan is going as we predicted. Tomorrow we'll get the rest of the merch, then everyone is free to do as they please," Chrollo said.

"But once the work is finished, you'll have to say goodbye to your little date," Hisoka said in a mock concern tone.

Chrollo smiled.

"Is that so? We'll see."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL work is done, fanfic is published.  
> I can’t promise a schedule, but the muses will hopefully grant the next chapter way earlier than the last time. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you next chapter! I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°


	3. The Age of Innocence — Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For his instalment I have two news, a bad one and a good one. 
> 
> 1) It’s not a double update, it’s the same chapter divided into two parts because...
> 
> 2) It’s fucking massive. 
> 
> This chapter was written together with my wife @singie 
> 
> She always beta reads my stuff and helps me so much with writing and coming up with all sort of ideas. Thank her for this work expanding that much!
> 
> I've updated the chapter count, guess I can’t write smaller chapters to save my life. Hope you are still up for this drama. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the amazing engagement. Your comments, kudos and engagements make my heart go full doki doki o(≧▽≦)o

Kurapika woke up to the faint smell of Quwrof's cologne and a handwritten note with the prettiest calligraphy he ever saw beside him.

It told him to take the aspirin in the bedside table and that, as soon as he woke up, there was a brunch to be delivered in his room. Even though he woke up with a slight headache from the hangover, he felt fully rested for the first time in days.

In his quest for vengeance, Kurapika never considered that the interaction with a caring human could change and heal him so much. He never thought he would ever experience something like this since he assumed he would be always alone in his never-ending personal hell.

Even pesky things like the devilish brat of his boss throwing a tantrum because the auction's goods were stolen and showing indifference to his lost comrades didn't infuriate him as much anymore. It was like everything was lighter, manageable, like he could handle any hardships that came his way.

But still, he couldn't afford to involve an innocent on his perilous path.

His heart was already dangerously shaken by both encounters with Quwrof, so it was better to leave it was it was, with no further contact or involvement. After all, he needed to regain his focus and prevent the Phantom Troupe's trail from going cold after the episode of larceny and homicide.

Someone had specifically targeted him at the auction, locked him in a room and put him out right before the attack. No matter what, Kurapika had to investigate it. He had a hunch it was connected to the attack somehow.

Since working for the Nostrades was a means to an end, there was no point in torturing himself with the presence of the devil princess anymore. The auction had been called off, and it seems like his cover was discovered anyway.

So Kurapika bid farewell to Senritsu and only Senritsu, packed his things and left to a provisory hotel.

Every hour or so, he received texts from Quwrof about silly mundane things or just details of his day, sometimes accompanied by pictures. Kurapika didn't reply, but they kept coming.

 **11:42 Quwrof**  
_This is my first time seeing a waterdragon flower_ _  
_ _It's said they only bloom once a decade in the underwater volcanoes in East Gorteau_

Attached to the text, there was a picture of shimmering blue flowers, a species that Kurapika recognized from the books.

 **11:44 Quwrof**  
_They were brought in for the auction, but luckily the seller decided to display them in the fair instead_ _  
_ _You can imagine the fortune he's charging_

Quwrof had to be aware that he was purposefully giving him a cold shoulder, but he kept texting anyway. It was as if he knew he wasn't answering him because he didn't want to put him in harm's way. Unlike Leorio and Gon, he never once demanded where he was or complained about the absence of a reply.

 

***

 

Kurapika decided to text him one day later, while he investigated the buff dude that knocked him out.

His resignation from the Nostrades had been implicit, which just meant he silently left with their unlimited credit card, one of the perks that an employee was given for operational expenses. That was a good resource when dealing with the York Shin underground.

He didn't feel any remorse for using the Nostrades' money to bribe the hotel security for the footage handed to the police. It would take Light Nostrade some time to notice since the expenses of his spendthrift daughter would conceal it. Making bad people pay was just the right thing to do, they should be thankful that Kurapika didn't go after them for treating his people's eyes like house ornaments.

The footage from the actual attack had been carefully deleted with professional ease, but that wasn't what Kurapika was searching for. He was looking for a particular face, of someone who had been there that night.

It took him the whole morning, but he finally found a frame showing the tall buff bodyguard in a decent resolution.

He screenshotted it and mailed it to himself, only to post the picture anonymously on the hunter message board later. He offered a good sum of money for any information about that person, Nostrade money of course.

But he knew he couldn't count on their credit card forever since it would be cancelled sooner or later. So he hopped on a subway, to a shady corner of the city. He needed to hire a private investigator, someone with expertise that could get information quickly.

Kurapika knew it would be incredibly hard to find someone good who would accept this kind of investigation right on the spot and start immediately, but he needed to try. He was agitated and overwhelmed with everything that was going on at once, but rereading Quwrof's sweet messages made him feel calmer and focused.

The most recent picture was a cropped photo of him and a busty lady in business attire, holding a small white kitten. He couldn't see her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

 **14:07 Quwrof**  
_We found him while we were working at our storage_ _  
_ _My associate is sort of a cat lady, so I guess we'll adopt him_

Kurapika's heart warmed up, his stress going significantly down.

 **14:19 Kurapika**  
_He is really cute._

 **14:19 Quwrof**  
_He is! His large black eyes remind me of yours_ _  
_ _We already have 6 cats back at our office_

 **14:21 Kurapika**  
_You work with nice people._

 **14:21 Quwrof** ****  
_Yeah I do_ _  
_ _We've been working together for quite a long time, so they're like family_

Kurapika smiled softly at Quwrof's answer and a new photo, this time four cats sleeping over a black coat.

 

***

 

But duty called him back to Earth when he was transferring lines and decided to check the Hunter forum to see if there were any replies. To his surprise, a user called "BlackVoice" said he could tip him off with a name.

As soon as he stepped out of the station, they exchanged messages and Kurapika secured him a money transfer, in exchange of a wanted poster and a name: Uvogin, a member of the Phantom Troupe.

Kurapika felt his anxiety go high, a member of the Troupe of all people! He felt irate at his own mistake and the opportunity just missed. Did the Phantom Troupe know about him already? Did they mean to finish what they started? Were they after his eyes? If so, then why did they change their mind and keep him unconscious, safely locked away?

The blond needed some time to calm down and think.

He covered his face with a hoodie and crossed the street, arriving in the address provided by the Hunter Association. The investigator was highly recommended, and as Kurapika predicted, he was reluctant to accept this complicated job in such a small time frame.

But with some talking and Nostrade's "patroonship," the investigator eventually gave in, promising to give him priority over his other clients.

Kurapika didn't show his face or give his name, just a contact number like it was customary.

Surely Uvogin wouldn't be too hard to find for an experienced professional. He let himself be spotted in the first place. He had a wanted poster of him somewhere. He was a shameless thug and wasn't worried about the consequences of his actions. Due to his massive height and appearance, Kurapika was sure the investigator could trail him.

He should do it himself, but as far as he knew he was already being monitored and possibly even targeted.

Maybe the Troupe were monitoring his contacts as well.

He thought of Leorio, Gon and Killua. They were on York Shin as well, but he had limited his contact with them by avoiding them for months. Supposedly, the four of them had nothing but a brief cooperation during the Hunter Exam, and a quick meaningless trip to Killua's home half a year ago.

As he was leaving, he felt another beep of a message on his phone and his eyes widened.

Quwrof and him were seen together a few times.

The Troupe could have tracked his phone or messages. They might think they are involved. He could be in danger.

Kurapika quickly made up his mind and pulled out his phone.

 **16:24 Kurapika**  
_Can we meet today?_

Even though he was asking for another meeting, this time he just intended to warn him of the perils of staying at his side and tell him to leave the city as soon as possible.

Kurapika headed back to the station, thinking that he should go to Quwrof right away. But the didn't want to scare him, he just had to warn him in the most natural way possible.

Quwrof was taking longer than usual to reply. Kurapika was already back in his new room, nearly panicking when he finally felt the comforting buzz in his pocket.

 **17:35 Quwrof** ****  
_Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with an issue from work_  
_I'd love to!_ _  
_ Can we meet tonight?

 **17:35 Kurapika** **  
** _How about 19:00 in front of the NZ Tower? It's next to the ice skating rink._

It was the busiest place he could think of at the moment. He didn't know the city well, but ads about the skating rink were plastered all over the subway. A very neutral and well guarded local for a meeting. Due to the high influx of people, it wasn't somewhere that the Phantom Troupe would dare to strike for an attack.

 **17:37 Quwrof** ****  
_Unfortunately, I don't think I can make it_  
_It's a busy day_ _  
_ How about 21h instead?

 **17:38 Kurapika** ****  
_Okay, see you later._ _  
_ _Please, take care until then._

Hopefully, Quwrof would be with his associates somewhere safe.

This would be over soon, it was what Kurapika thought dejectedly. There wasn't much he could do for the day until the investigator texted him back, so he just waited for his meeting with Quwrof.

 

***

 

Wearing his nicest tunic, cropped pants and sandals, Kurapika arrived at the agreed spot one hour too soon, due to his anxiety and anticipation to check up on Quwrof. Besides, he couldn't stay at home and do nothing.

Phone in hand, Kurapika received a message from his investigator. Apparently, the Shadow Beasts, the most prestigious group of mafia hires, was also following on the Phantom Troupe lead all day. They might have found their headquarters.

Additionally, somebody had announced the stolen goods at an online bidding. The highest bidders were from Glam Glam City, a city in the same continent, famous for their underground market. Kurapika gladly accepted the information. Even if he lost the Troupe's lead, at least he would have something to work with.

He also texted furiously to Hisoka, enraged that he promised information but refused to tell him anything. Damn that flaker clown and his lies, Kurapika was so fed up.

 **20:34 Hisoka** ****  
_☆ ( ￣ ︿ ￣ ) ▽ I'm hurt._  
_I only wanted to help..._  
_We're about to leave soon, but I promise I'll text you our next destiny._ _  
_ If it makes you feel better, it's a chaos in here. Can you believe the boss left us all the work and went partying?

 **20:37 Hisoka** _  
_ _Anyway, what are your plans for the night?_ [ _♡_ ](https://emojipedia.org/white-heart-suit/)

Kurapika had no interest in Hisoka's drama. He always tried to leave innuendos and hidden messages, but Kurapika couldn't care less about gossip regarding criminals.

So what if Hisoka's awful boss was celebrating his thievery in some vile place? Knowing how terrible the Spiders were, he was surely drinking and doing drugs in one of the underground raves in York Shin.

But maybe he could use this information somehow.

Having never typed so fast in his life, he texted the investigator, passing down the information Hisoka had just given him. If the Phantom Troupe leader was partying in the city right now, maybe he could find him, maybe even identify him.

Moments later, his phone lit up with the investigator's sour reply.

He complained that Kurapika was too demanding, too hard to work with, and expected instant results. That wasn't what they agreed on, he was hired to track down Uvogin only. He wasn't the only client he had and if he wanted more, it would cost him more, and he would only accept cash this time.

From his tone, Kurapika suspected he figured out the shady source of his money.

His lack of professionalism irritated Kurapika. He had already been paid at least five times what this job was worth! But Kurapika didn't question him any further, or he might become disagreeable and slacken off. Kurapika hoped to at least get the promised information on Uvogin.

Kurapika was too busy sulking when Quwrof showed up.

He had a fish plushie in hand, patterned in red and black. As soon the taller man saw him, he smiled brightly and greeted Kurapika with a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kurapika's heart skipped a beat.

As always, Quwrof had a grey headband over his forehead. He was wearing a black dress shirt and tight black designer jeans, looking more casual this time. The tight clothes gave a better outline of his body so Kurapika couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

This should be just a meeting, not exactly a date. But here Kurapika was, feeling terrible that he sent the wrong impression. At the same time, Quwrof was making his heart beat faster, so he couldn't find the will to shut him out.

Kurapika took a deep breath and greeted him.

"I thought you would leave city soon," Kurapika said since the auction had been cancelled. Maybe this would make him feel a little guess guilty about dumping such a precious person.

Kurapika couldn't be straightforward and say he called him here to end what they hadn't started yet because he was preying on criminals who could possibly gouge his eyes out. Even though he was terrible with relationships, he had common sense and knew that wasn't a good approach.

"Not before I could see you again." Quwrof held the fish plushie up in a silly manner, and he could see a name hand-embroidered in its fin. "His name is Danchou, I hope you'll think of me whenever you see him."

Kurapika could recognize it as a Pterophyllum fish, an exotic beast that resided at the Miera Sea, described in one of the books they discussed when they first met.

The last time Kurapika had received a gift had been years ago from Pairo. He almost forgot what it feels like. Did Quwrof really care so much, going through the trouble of finding something he might enjoy and having it embroidered? He felt his cheeks warm up and welcomed the plushie with a hug. It was so cute and soft.

No, he couldn't drop the bomb yet.

"I'm sure I will. I thought you'd enjoy this fair," he said a bit shy.

Maybe, depending on the course of the situation, Kurapika could profit from a well-deserved semi-date after the stress of stalking and bribing people to find leads on the Phantom Troupe. He was annoyed with the disappearance of his lazy investigator, who stopped sending him messages ever since the disagreement.

They strolled in the urban valley made of glass-covered buildings, with a large ice skating rink at its centre. The city lights started to turn on as the orange sky dusked into navy blue.

"You didn't strike me as someone who enjoys ice skating."

"I don't," Kurapika said, still hugging Danchou. "I just thought this could be a nice spot to hang out. There are ads about it everywhere, and quite a few places to eat nearby."

A phone rang.

Kurapika immediately reached out for his own, but the sound had come from his date's phone. Quwrof only gave it enough attention to refuse the call, and Kurapika felt a bit self-conscious for checking his.  

"You look tense. You aren't overworking yourself, are you?"

"I quit my job today actually," Kurapika told him the truth. It felt natural to open up with him without revealing too much.

"Oh?" Quwrof's exclamation sounded like feigned surprise, as he reached for Kurapika's hand and entwined their fingers.

After the sudden heist at the auction, many security workers had quit their jobs. After all, most of them had just witnessed the greatest scare of their lives. As they walked hand in hand, Kurapika noticed that Quwrof had calluses like someone that experienced a perilous life.

"Any plans for the future?"

"I have some personal projects I intended to keep," Kurapika limited himself answer, not intending to give him additional information. After all, he could be at risk.

There was a beep again, and this time Kurapika knew it came from Quwrof's pocket.

Kurapika didn't want Quwrof to put his obligations aside for his sake, after all, he had important business to address. Just because he wasn't a hunter, his job wasn't any less important and he remembered him saying he had a busy day previously.

"It's okay, you can answer it," Kurapika said.

 

***

 

Chrollo gave in, only because Kurapika seemed jumpy over the beep, checking his own phone all the time and thinking the messages were his.

He unlocked the screen and read through the texts. He didn't want to be dealing with this, he had told them he didn't want to be disturbed. Right now all he wanted was to give his attention to Kurapika, so he would at least make this quick.

 **21:06 Shalnark** **  
** _Pick up the phone danchou!!_

 **21:12 Shalnark** ****  
_There's someone after us_  
_He found our hq_  
_We got him_  
_Feitan's checking to see what he knows_  
_If anyone sent him_ _  
_ Danchou??

 **21:13 Shalnark** ****  
_What should we do?_ _  
_ _????_

 **21:14 Wrlccywrlir** **  
** _Shal, I'm in a date for fuck's sake_

Chrollo tucked the phone back in his pocket and smiled once more apologetically. "Have you ever eaten from a food truck?"

"No, I haven't," his cute blond said as he bowed his head understanding the act of picking the phone "It's been so long since I indulged in eating just for the pleasure of it. To be honest, the last time I did was with you."

"Then I'm glad you quit your job, you need leisure time. Do you like travelling? You look like you do." Chrollo said smoothly, asking something personal, but for a reason.

If he wanted to keep Kurapika in the long term, he'd better like travelling.

He stopped by the food truck and placed an order. Of course, the most interesting dish on the menu to impress his handsome companion. A combo of xiao long bao, which were multi-colored meat dumplings, and hot wine to get them both warm and tipsy.

"I do, a lot. That used to be my dream before some other obligations came up. I wanted to be an explorer, see new things, new cultures. But I guess life doesn't always lead exactly where we want," the blond confessed, making the cutest thoughtful face as he hugged his fish.

If that was his only problem, Kurapika was really lucky, since Chrollo's lifestyle could easily afford his dream. Chrollo had the means and was available to travel. How endearing.

"You can still be all that. You're young, bright, beautiful, and currently not tied back by the bonds of employment." Chrollo said vaguely, unclear if he was just being positive and supportive or if it was an invitation of some sort.

For now, he just needed to plant the idea.

Chrollo left the food at seat wall, a nice spot with white flowers nearby, so they could eat more comfortably. The blond eyed the food curiously.

"Tiny colorful dumplings?"

"Why don't you take a bite and find out? The only hint I'll give in advance is that it's a bit spicy, so I hope you can handle it."

"It's fine, spicy food is actually my favorite. I grew up with it." Kurapika shared another preference.

"You're giving me more and more hints and I still have no idea where you could be from! I would have guessed Yorbian from the hookah and spicy food. But you look different..." Quwrof closed in, like he would kiss him, but just pulled a strand of hair to get a better look at his face. This would maybe help the mood.

As usual, Kurapika seemed rattled.

Every time Chrollo tried to get close he would always back off, not out of discomfort but begrudgingly so. But this time, Chrollo was taken aback by his boldness, because he was the one to lean in and seal the kiss. Chrollo welcomed it eagerly, taking the first opportunity to deepen it.

Kurapika was firmer this time, more decided in his actions.

Too bad that his phone chose that moment to start buzzing and vibrating insistently again. Chrollo broke the kiss with a tut.

Fucking again. He had enough.

"Sorry," he said, checking his phone with regret.

 **22:00 Shalnark** ****  
_The guy's in the basement_  
_Feitan tortured him_  
_TFW he doesn't know who hired him_  
_Didn't see his face_  
_Same old same old_  
_Smh_ _  
_ What do we do?

 **22:01 Shalnark** ****  
_Danchou_  
_Danchou_  
_Danchouuuuuu_  
_Should we keep him alive till you get back_ _  
_ [reaction gif]

 **22:01 Shalnark** ****  
_Danchou, what do we do_ _  
_ _???_

 **22:01 Wrlccywrlir** **  
** _Kill him_

Chrollo typed an answer quickly and muted his phone. "It's like my coworkers can't do anything without me sometimes," he vented out, turning his full attention back to his charming date.

 

***

 

Kurapika allowed Quwrof some space. He seemed a really busy businessman and having him stop everything to give his company showed how much appreciation he put on their time together.

While Quwrof typed his reply, Kurapika checked his phone.

Nothing about the investigator. Guess he was scammed. He really should hire another one since this one bailing on him like that. But he would think about that tomorrow and try to forget his frustration for now, because this was the last time he would ever see Quwrof. He wavered, feeling silly for falling for the pretty face next to him, his sweet talk and interesting aura.

The Phantom Troupe wouldn't target a fling, right?

"It's like my coworkers can't do anything without me sometimes."

Quwrof put his phone away, so Kurapika did the same.

"Maybe they can, but want your guidance anyway."

Quwrof seemed so reliable, it should feel safe to depend on him.

He held Danchou close to himself as they walked past a particularly imposing building with a cool architecture. It was easily the tallest one in the area. Kurapika recognized it as a six-star hotel owned by one of the richest hunters in the world, and one of the most famous structures in York Shin.

"Whoa, look at that. Just imagine the view," he said with almost sweet innocence. Guess he could afford to act less collected than usual.

"Yeah, it's breathtaking, especially at night. I'm staying at the penthouse, would you like to see it?"

Kurapika was so surprised he squeezed Quwrof's hand. "Wait, what?" He never imagined he was dealing with such a successful entrepreneur. That was way out of his league, it was more like a place where the dons themselves would stay.

That picked Kurapika's curiosity, but at the same time, he didn't want to be invasive. Quwrof had never asked about his business, so he should give him the same courtesy.

"I'd love to, but I mean, isn't that going to be a problem? Are your associates staying with you? I don't mean to invade," Kurapika said a bit embarrassed. At the same time, appreciating the view and having a private place for the conversation he needed to have sounded like a good thing.

Quwrof's large grey eyes shined with mirth at the prospect of their little adventure. "No, it's just me. Let's go!"

He kissed Kurapika's cheek and pulled him by the hand, trotting into the building, and he couldn't say no.

They ventured into the lounge.

Kurapika felt a bit self-conscious, going in such a pompous place while holding a fish plushie. At least he was wearing his best tunic.

Quwrof seemed comfortable enough, like he was well used to a place of that grade. So maybe it was just on his head.

"Do you mind waiting at the lounge bar for five minutes tops? I might have a messy side that I'm not ready to show yet."

"No problem. I'll get us something to drink while you're gone," Kurapika smiled, even though he wouldn't mind seeing that side of him. It was cute. Besides, it honestly wouldn't bother him, he had stayed in worse places.

He considered his options. Maybe Quwrof likes rosé wine?

 


	4. The Age of Innocence — Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a two chapter update. If you went straight to the latest update, please go back to chapter 3!!!

The book was out as soon as the elevator's doors closed.

It wasn't hard to figure out which room had the best angle over the city, and Chrollo had no trouble breaking in. Of course, a room as fancy as that was already occupied, but this would be quick.

"Nothing personal," he whispered at the unfortunate rich idiot's disappearing figure, the indoor fishes feeding on the previous guest's panicking body as Chrollo rummaged through the drawers for his key card.

He retrieved some books from Fun Fun Cloth, just to personalize the room a bit, and, why not, lighted a cinnamon scented candle. Leaving some lube nearby was a good idea too. He had acquired this new ability earlier today, and it had proved handy already.

It was obviously Chrollo's first time stepping foot into the famous hotel, but he thanked Kurapika for giving him the idea.

 

***

 

"Put it on my tab."

Quwrof showed his keycard to the bartender and promptly refused further room service for the night.

They resumed their conversation, Quwrof sharing some trivia about the building, as he took the bottle from Kurapika's hand and showed the way to his suite. Kurapika felt comfortable enough to share that he had a slight problem with heights, not necessarily a phobia, due to the accident with Pairo when he was a child. But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view.

When they arrived at the suite Kurapika couldn't help but be a bit impressed, since it was a that for a  Mafia boss like the Nostrades themselves.

He could hear  low instrumental music in the background, but didn't make much of it, since Quwrof seemed the type of man who would always leave it on.  He stepped into the balcony after leaving Danchou at the counter.

"Where do they keep the corkscrew?" Quwrof said from the counter, going through some drawers before he found one.

Some wine would help him to finally have this conversation. Kurapika gathered his thoughts, listing everything he had to say; he was involved with some deep shit, staying with him could turn Quwrof into a target for criminals. Then, he would apologize.

It should be simple enough, he thought, as his eyes landed on a red candlelight.

"Wait, is that cinnamon?" He asked, feeling the distinct smell of cinnamon coming from the candle.

"Do you like it? The smell reminds me of the smoke blend you showed me." Chrollo handed him a glass of wine.

Kurapika's eyes went wide.

The stuffed animal, scented candles, wine, the low background music.

Quwrof wanted to fuck him.

He was a bit disoriented by the mega failure of his initial plan, which was just hanging out with his crush one more time before he said goodbye, but was totally destroyed by an almost too tailored portrait of romance. Quwrof, handsome and caring, was doing his best to give Kurapika a nice experience.

He faltered, shaken by the late realization, and let the glass drop, wine spilling all over Quwrof's upper thighs.

"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, I‘m so clumsy!" Kurapika gasped, reaching for a cloth to clean the mess, falling to his knees in an accidentally suggestive way while he dried off Quwrof's crotch region.

"I wouldn't have met you if you weren't," Quwrof's voice deepened a few tones as he looked down. He touched Kurapika's face, first the tender skin of his temple, then brushing a thumb over his lips, the gesture making his intent clear.

Kurapika panicked.

He put himself on this over-friendly situation after all. The way he was acting insinuated that he was aware too. Look at the position he was in, of course, it only seemed like Kurapika did it to get in his pants. But his heart wavered as he looked up at Quwrof's eyes. At the moment, the only way of getting out of this was by acting neutrally.

"Take off your parts, I'll clean them for you."

Quwrof hesitated, like he was facing a dilemma due to Kurapika's change of behavior. In his always calm and collected way, he pulled Kurapika up from his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You don't need to be nervous," he said as he leaned closer but didn't kiss him, as if he was giving Kurapika space to opt out if he wanted. "I want you to feel at home with me."

Kurapika's heart was fluttering with his gentle speech. He was prepared for pretty much any situation since he vowed himself to his path for revenge. But he wasn't when feelings were involved. If he wasn't wearing contacts, he knew his eyes would be bright red by now. Quwrof was a charmer and looking at him was enough to lose himself to those emotions.

He wasn't thinking straight then, his heart beating violently and all he could feel was Quwrof's breath on his skin. Following his instincts, he closed his eyes and sealed the kiss.

His initiative seemed to fuel Quwrof's desire for him. He slipped a hand under Kurapika's tunic, rubbing the skin above his hip bone, and Kurapika was amazed at how much his body responded to such a simple action. One swift movement later and his tunic was gone, and Quwrof's hot mouth was on his neck, hands gliding down to grab his ass.

He knew then, it was a path with no return. He craved for both Quwrof's physical touch and affection.

He pulled Quwrof by his shirt without measuring forces, ripping a few expensive buttons in the process, but Quwrof didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he helped him rip off the rest and discarded the shirt along with Kurapika's tunic.

Quwrof pulled on the blond's thighs to raise him up, and Kurapika locked his legs around him, ass against his belly as the taller man took him to the bed in deft movements.

Placed down, he reached for the older man's pants, but Quwrof had other plans. The mischievousness was back in his grey eyes as he grabbed Kurapika's wrists and pinned them above his head. He took a small moment to stare at the blond's pitch black eyes, then undid Kurapika's pants with one hand, deftly pushing his cropped pants and underwear down.

Kurapika didn't resist, his skin burning with anticipation as Quwrof fondled him, before he started stroking. Kurapika breathed heavily, growing fuller in Quwrof's grip and losing himself to the sensation. He wanted nothing more than to feel that hand working on him, but Quwrof stopped for a half-second to retrieve something from the nightstand.

Before he knew it, Quwrof's mouth was back on his neck, but then it was gliding down his chest and abs until it reached his erection. His lips enveloped the tip as slick-coated fingers teased between his asscheeks, with hot insistence.

It was an ironic take, since he had refused the same thing to Quwrof minutes earlier.

Quwrof knew just how much pressure to apply with his tongue and fingers to make Kurapika groan with need. It made his priorities change completely, all he wanted now was to be closer and to lose himself to him. He spread his legs slightly, as an intimate invitation to what was to come.

"Take me," Kurapika muttered with urgency.

Quwrof ignored his request, his mouth too busy to respond as he leisurely explored Kurapika's body. Kurapika gasped shamelessly when he wriggled his fingers, rubbing against his sweet spot with absolute confidence.

Kurapika could feel Quwrof's amusement at the sound he made, because that throat hummed around his cock. The vibration sent his head spinning, so he grabbed onto Quwrof's hair and shifted his hips erratically, wanting more of both his fingers and mouth, urging Quwrof to go faster.

But Quwrof slowed down and removed his mouth, eyes glinting with complacency. Of course, he's been working for this for a while and wouldn't let it end so soon.

"Are you sure? You seemed nervous a few minutes ago," he finally said after a full torturous minute, and Kurapika knew he must be out of his mind, because all the teasing and provocation just made him crave him harder.

"Will you calm me down. Please," he said ceasing with the subtle taunt.

Quwrof beamed at the sheer sight of him, blond hair dishevelled and deep flush taking over his pale face. It was like finally seeing this side of him was so worth the wait. He looked like he wanted to mess with him some more, but knew there were limits.

"I've been hoping to hear that."

After quickly undoing his own pants and slicking himself, he moved back on top of the blond. He sheathed himself in slowly, watching Kurapika's face closely, like he was gauging how fast and deep he could go. But since Quwof was being so careful and lovely, Kurapika didn't bother with the intrusion.

When Quwrof placed a tender kiss on his lips, Kurapika wondered if it was a gesture of love or lust. But at the moment, the only thing he cared about was the traction between them both. 

Eyes focused on him, Kurapika rocked his hips on Quwrof's member in a steady but meaningful confirmation that whatever it was, Kurapika's feelings were the same.

That action encouraged Quwrof to quicken the pace. Kurapika's arms latched around his shoulders when Quwrof started stroking him, the pleasure from earlier quickly building back up. Kurapika's quiet whimpers evolved into loud moans, so in order to muffle them, he started sucking on Quwrof's shoulder.

"You're so hot," Quwrof breathed out, and it was easy to tell that he was going out of his mind too. 

Quwrof's words only made him grind harder, one hand gripping on his shoulders for balance, and the other holding his face to look into the man's deep grey eyes.

Kurapika's body was burning with passion, but he also enjoyed this intimacy. His heart melting with something new and intense. Simultaneously, he really just wanted to be fucked raw, so he nibbled Quwrof's lip and met his pace, making Quwrof groan in appreciation. He hovered over Kurapika's ear and whispered, "I've been thinking about fucking you since the moment I saw you."

Kurapika gripped hard on Quwrof, sinking his nails, as he felt his release from the pleasurable and intimate experience. He shook with bliss, feeling comfortably at home in his lover's sheltered embrace.

That confession sent his word spinning around.

He was disappointed but alleviated. It was just lust after all. That made sense. It meant Kurapika wouldn't be bound by an earthly commitment. Everything would be easier this way. It was like he was himself for the first time in ages.

Quwrof released inside him a few thrusts later. He needed a few breaths to recompose himself, before he rolled over to the side and reached the nightstand for a few tissues. He cleaned Kurapika up before he cleaned himself, then held the blond close to his bare chest. Finally, as he reminisced about something, he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect? If the York Shin auction hadn't been robbed, I might not be holding you right now."

Swamped with the trill he'd just experienced, Kurapika needed some time to process what he heard.

Why was Quwrof telling him that? This was supposed to be a casual fuck, a little adventure during the short trip to York Shin. Maybe Quwrof wanted to find meaning in every moment? Kurapika wasn't even expecting him to want to cuddle afterwards. In the end, he was probably overthinking it, that was just another innocent flirt.

"It might be, but maybe destiny would bring us together in another way," Kurapika confided his own thoughts, his judgement impaired by the post-sex state.

Quwrof laughed, his voice much more fruity now. "I like your counter theory better. The universe arranges itself to what is meant to be. That's a nice thing to say. Even if our initial conditions were different, time would still find a way to bring us together."

The way Quwrof caressed his shoulder with so much affection seemed even more intimate than the sex. It made Kurapika relax with his ear against Quwrof's warm chest, listening to his heartbeat as he let gentle slumber take over him.

 

***

 

Kurapika woke with the first rays of sunlight coming through the window, something he was used to way before this Hunter life. No alarms or irregular naps throughout the day, just natural sleep. It was like when he was younger, back home with no electricity when things were simpler.

It was a few moments until last night came back to him, and he smiled remembering whose warm body he was sleeping on.

The blond did his best to sit up quietly not to disturb Quwrof. He observed his sleeping complexion, his long eyelashes and plump lips curving up slightly, like he was having a good dream. His black hair was messy and the headband was gone, revealing a face tattoo.

This little fact about him was odd, since he looked so serious and pristine all the time, and not at all the type to have a bold, strong tattoo like that. But it suited his handsome face, so he couldn't help but appreciate this hidden side of him.

As Kurapika appreciated his beauty in a silent private moment, his attention was broken by Quwrof's alarm clock going off.

He didn't mean to pry, but his eyes dragged naturally to his phone, the source of light and sound.

That's when he saw Quwrof's lock screen.

It was a very artistic photo of Kurapika, with a hose in hand and looking distracted. From this angle, the light created a beautiful effect, the smoke from the hookah giving it an alluring visual. He still had the purple eye that Uvogin had given him and he had forgotten to heal due to his tiredness, but it only added some edginess to the picture, as well as the colorful beverage on the table.

It was a well-taken photo, he might well be a professional. But that raised a more concerning red flag about that situation. Did Quwrof regard him enough to use his photo on his phone?

Quwrof stretched his arm blindly looking for the source of the offending noise. His fingers muted it on autopilot, then he snuggled closer to the heat source beside him, tugging Kurapika closer and making him lay down again, back into his embrace.

That made his conscience go heavy, since this wonderful innocent man could be developing feelings for him, and if there was one thing Kurapika didn't want to mess with it was his heart. If Quwrof only wanted a fling, it would be fine, but Kurapika couldn't give what he craved. He was a messed up person with a deadly vengeance to carry out and definitely not a relationship goal.

Sleeping with him had been the ultimate mistake. He would surely think that Kurapika was leading him on.

As Kurapika scanned the floor for his clothes, he contemplated just leaving, but pushed the idea from his mind. Quwrof's eyes were still closed, but that smile told Kurapika that he was already awake.

Besides, that would be a cruel thing to do. He owed this conversation to Quwrof, and Kurapika couldn't afford to put it off anymore.

"I saw your wallpaper."

"Hmm."

Quwrof kept his eyes closed, still not completely up but visibly happy. He squeezed Kurapika lightly. "You're pretty when you're distracted."

Wavering with the situation and with Quwrof's charming remark, he pondered how to best conduct the situation.

"I'll order us breakfast, do want more five minutes?" He tried in the softest way he could, as this would create an opportunity to get dressed and prepare him for the talk. 

"I want five more minutes with you," Quwrof's grip tightened around him, snuggling his nose in the hair over Kurapika's neck.

Kurapika took a deep breath since it was hard for him, as he caressed Quwrof's hair affectionately. He should just go ahead and say it, or he might lose courage again.

"I can't. I mean, I need to go. I think I've been giving you the wrong impression all along," Kurapika tried to word it nicely, but there was no nice way of dumping someone so caring. "I'm in a dangerous job and I'm a risk for you. There are people that can track me down and harm you."

"Oh? I thought you said your job was more bureaucratic than dangerous."

Quwrof loosened his grip, allowing Kurapika to sit up again.

"That was just me making small talk. You had a glimpse at the kind of danger I deal with at the auction."

"I was there too, remember? So you could say my job is just as dangerous as yours." Quwrof crouched on the bed, trying to get a glimpse of Kurapika's eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"It's not the same thing… I'm a bodyguard, I'm the one that risks my life to secure ones like you. Besides," Kurapika breathed in and decided to open up some more. "I shouldn't be talking about this, but there is someone after me as we speak. They might target y ou. I can't allow that."

Kurapika avoided his gaze, feeling ashamed of himself to be doing his to him.

"After you, specifically?"

"Yes. Back at the auction, someone blacked me out and locked me in the security room during the heist. I was out of it for most of the time, and I've been trying to do damage control ever since. That's why I was so tired the last time we met. There is something bad going on and I can't involve you anymore, so I need to step down."

Quwrof didn't answer, and Kurapika hoped that was a sign that he understood it, and not that he was hurting.

"I'm sorry." He got up, sensing the cue to retrieve his scattered clothes.

"Hey…" Quwrof's voice was smooth, just like his movements, as he walked up to Kurapika's back. He held his thumbs on the backside of his shoulders, deftly finding a stress point and massaging it with the right amount of pressure. "There isn't anything bad happening. I've been in the business for a while, and I promise you that night was an anomaly. It's going to be okay."

Kurapika turned around and put his hands over his shoulders lightly, trying to make him understand.

"We are going different ways anyway. I'm going to take another job soon, and this one will be way worse." He finally looked into Quwrof's pretty eyes, feeling his own heartbreak. "I'll cherish this, okay?"

Quwrof seemed lost in thought, like his brain was processing what to do, contemplating how to persuade him, which made it so much harder for him.

He finally decided what to say.

"I understand that you have a career and that personal project of yours, but I enjoyed my time with you. We've all been through danger and a few setbacks, but you made it worth it for me. Remember when we met, and you said you wanted to live life to the fullest? That's what I want too, and that's what I'm doing with you."

That was a deep move on his feelings, as it hit so close to home. He remembered the last words Pairo told him. It resonated with his mind, giving him shivers all over.

Why does it have to be so hard?

Kurapika couldn't afford to go back, but his heart wasn't made of stone. He was grateful to him, and to their wonderful short time together. He had made him experience the normalcy of something he wouldn't ever have. 

"You made it worth it for me too," he said. He wasn't good at putting this on his words, so he gave him a chaste slow kiss just to feel him one last time. Despite their naked state, the way that Quwrof held him was just affectionate and vulnerable, not at all erotic.

"I'm glad to hear that, because that's all I need. You don't have to commit to anything if you don't want to, but I'd love to see you again, if you'll let me."

It hurt to hear that, but Kurapika was sure that eventually Quwrof would get over it, forget him and find someone better like he deserved.

But for Kurapika, as much he wanted to make this moment last longer, he understood that was the best way. This ephemeral moment would be carved in his short life forever. He became a dead man walking ever since he vowed his nen ability to this dangerous path. But at least, now he had something nice to remember, and he wouldn't feel guilty when his time comes. Kurapika wasn't expecting to have any friends, yet he had found some, just like he wasn't expecting to feel this kind of affection toward someone.

"If our paths cross once more," Kurapika limited himself to say, since that was an impossible condition, considering his objectives. His mind was numb as he got dressed, all he could feel was the pain in his chest.

"Be safe," Kurapika said as a final goodbye and walked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all ready cheesy stuff… and some creepiness.
> 
> This was a Kurapika centric chapter, but from now on Ill balance a bit more. Also, don’t worry, I have some big plans for our favorite gossip clown as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m always up on @antynomia Hit me up whenever you want!
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See you (?) next chapter! I hope you enjoy the ride. ✧◝( ◠‿◠ )◜✧˖°


End file.
